Revelry
by MysticFallsOriginalVampire
Summary: With a college assignment in toll and a chance to escape to write it, Samantha 'Sam' Coleman takes a trip of a life time to the boisterous city that can only be known as New Orleans, more specifically The French Quarter. With the Supernatural running thick in the city, how long will it take for a blissfully ignorant girl to get mixed up in the tales of city (An Originals AU)
1. Prologue

**This is my new story for the acclaimed Originals! This is my take of the story and will be somewhat different to the TV show, as much as I like Daniel Sharman playing Kol, I'm afraid i'm reverting back to his original actor for this and his face claim will be Nathaniel Buzolic, but if you don't like it feel free to imagine either actors :)**

 **I don't own The Originals or any of the characters, I only own my OC!  
**

 **(If you're wondering what Sam looks like, imagine her like Adelaide Kane)**

 **Fave, follow and feel free to review and comment :3  
**

* * *

" _This piece needs to be something from your heart, a true story that has been twisted to give the reader the feeling of mysticism, illusion, blissful ignorance to problems in an entertaining yet deep way."_

I still remember the monotonous voice of the ever so bland college lecturer echoing its ways through a lecture hall that was uncommon for me to be seated in, some of the more harsher students that were familiar with the professor would quote her as a stick in the mud that for some reason lacked in any creative spirit whatsoever, but she however preferred the term 'lost soul whose creative ambition was lost in a sea of ignorant people that failed to see her true talent.' She like the rest of us seated in the lecture hall was a creative writing student that had the hope of being published one day, the acceptation of her being a writer that failed to get published but major editor and gave up her dream to be a lecturer in a college was most catered to online schooling of its subjects. To her we were the 'budding' young students ready to face what the world creative fiction and big time publishers have to offer us.

Her voice during the small briefing of our final assignment of our college lives somewhat lacked belief in us and more showed her complete and utter boredom for the students she very rarely saw. But none the less Professor James or Susan as she liked to be known as gave us the brief that would decide if we'd graduate next year or have to suffer the utter despair of knowing we wasted our money on a college course and failed. If you were to look into that class at that very moment you'd feast your eyes on a bunch of bored looking twenty year olds that barely got through last year's numerous assignments; some frown upon our choice of degree, I often remember hearing on my few times on campus over the course of the years that the creative writing students where a bunch of deadbeat kids whose writing wasn't even good enough to get published even with a degree under their belt.

I considered myself somewhat of a decent writer, seeing as I grew up in a very heavily influenced writing environment; my knack for writing mostly came from my father, George Coleman, who was himself a published and well-regarded writer in the non-fiction community. My mother Kathleen also joined that band wagon as she as well was a well-regarded writer for our town's local newspaper. From a young age I knew that I wanted to be like my parents and get published for something that my own mind created, I remember from the age of four just writing down the first thing that would attach itself to my adolescent mind; from stories of Delilah the boastful bunny to Margret the wondering duck, it was obvious to the people around from my early years that I had somewhat of a knack for writing. I grew up in the well-known place of Richmond, Virginia; it was a dense city to say the least, with the metropolitan area holding over one million people alone. With a city so large you'd think I'd of spent my childhood with copious friends that spent their summer by the lake doing childlike things, Somehow it wasn't like that for me, I'd often spend my summers in our family home with my two brothers; it was the same every year, I'd spent some time in solitude while watching from afar at my older brothers partying and doing everything that a teenager was supposed to do, my innocent nine-year old self saw life differently, they partied and I spent my time writing or reading, being a loner. My parents always tried to push me to make friends with the girls around me in the area but it was a contrast of two different types of people; they enjoyed their Barbie's and bubblegum pink lip gloss, and I enjoyed novels and sitting on my porch swing for hours on end with my nose planted firmly in a books, I was from a young age labelled as a freak with no friends, but their meaning tags didn't bother me.

It was safe to say that my childhood rubbed off on me in the later years in life, at the awkward age of fourteen I set my foot through what people the first step to be coming an adult but I somehow considered the most torturous and hellish 4 years of my life, the places that movies depicted as great and the stories told otherwise; high school. I attended Thomas Jefferson High School and for four constant years I tried to look for a way out of it, I still as to be expected lacked in the friend department with my lonesome self only gathering one friend to my name, someone of whom if you were to ask about know probably wouldn't even remember the face or the name. Through the time I spent there I managed to accumulate myself the titles frankly harsh and unneeded nicknames of 'English Geek' and 'Library Loner' it was shown by them that the people surrounding me at the school weren't the nicest of all to be around. Some could say I was bullied in high school but as my guidance councillor saw it, I was 'someone with dissimilar interests to the teen around me'. I still went through the stereotypical teen dramas of boys, crushes, and body image like every other girl above the age of 16, but somehow I reworked my insecurities into paper and laced a story that even now at the age of 20 would be glad to look back on and admire how I made my way through the still worst four years of my life.

With every horrible name and every waking moment spent with a collection of people that didn't talk to one another it was to be said that not only did I harshly lack in friends but I lacked in a social life; I missed all the parties that the people around me got to go to, I never bothered to attend my junior or senior prom, and the only social event I took part in was graduation at the end of it all knowing fine well I'd never see these people again.

High school came and went in a flourish of horrid memories and headaches for me, which for the most part of it all I spent it with my headphones in and my face ever so firmly planted in a book. I tried my best in the classes that were English and managed to pin my small intelligence together and graduate with a respectable 4.0 GPA and a letter of honours for English and Art. For me by the time senior year rolled around I knew exactly what I was going to apply to go to college for, it had been the same for years and continued to be the same now, when October came in my last year of high school I had applied to a college course I knew would benefit me greatly; I applied to major in Creative Writing. I took the slightly easier way of it all and decided to do online schooling as being tipped off by a careers advisor that it was easier than the standard course.

It was somewhat seen as strange that at eighteen I knew what I wanted my life to be like, I worked my fingers to the bone in the first two years of college to make sure that I got what I wanted out of this, I had a plan mapped in my mind that showed my success at the end of it all, at some points it was a working progress for me but I was making my way through it all. To me this last year of college was almost like a year off for the online students, I decided as soon as I received my brief that I was going to move away from home and use a city as an inspiration of my final piece, the process of actually picking somewhere to go was tedious and the amount of student loan I already had out I made sure that everything was within my reach.

So here I was, driving a thousand miles away from home in what I liked to label writers retreat, out of all the places I could pick to go in the broad spectrum that was the United States I picked somewhere were culture and people strived and history laced itself right into the streets; _French Quarter, New Orleans._

~O~

 _I leave my memoirs in blood on the floor_

 _And my fears with the nurse on the stairs_

 _I'm only going where you'll be someday..._

The drive down through the south was a long one and warm one, the crossing if state lines and the passing through of highway tolls set me back in time but I mustered up some patience through it all persevered through it with my music flowing out the speakers of my van and a painted look of stress and determination embroidered deep everywhere on my body. My half-brother Andrew considered and sought to label me a lunatic jokingly for driving to New Orleans from Richmond instead of doing what a level headed and reasonable person would do and take plane there, if it was any other time I would have taken a plane but considering my stubbornness to my situation it made this time different; the time I was transporting over three hundred books in the back of a rental car seeing as I didn't trust any aeroplane service with them and I sure as hell wasn't trusting or faith a postal service to make sure they got there undamaged, so grudgingly coughed up a nice sum of money for a rental van that I was returning to the dealer as so as I got to my destination, much to my dismay I was landed with a stereotypical soccer mom van. As outrageous as it was it done its job and had the required space to transport my babies and my personal items.

For the entirety of the drive I was running on pure will power and the very much needed necessity that was black coffee, a fourteen hour drive to some was a task but to me it was actually quite enjoyable once you got past me nearly crashing on the state line of Mississippi, it was a little over a thousand mile drive from my old home to my new one and it was actually marvellous to see how with every state the scenery was drastically different. I was into hour 8 of the drive when the heat of South Carolina hit me and made me realise how much hotter it was from my normal humid town, it got me thinking more and more of the city I was moving too, how I would cope in such different circumstances to the ones I was used to, the drive from there on out was just a haze of music and heat for me. I was a total of thirteen hours into my journey when I sang a small song of appraisal to myself as the Louisiana boarder was finally in my sights and within my grasp.

" _Nearly there."_ The voice I recall in the back of my head chanted to itself as I sped my van a little over the limit to finally make my final peg to get to the city, the sun was setting by the time I was somewhere near the quarter and the ominous groan was escaping my chapped lips as I passed the traffic that annoying set me back an hour of two, my sensing forgetting about the big city traffic. I silently cursed myself the whole way there for picking somewhere that made me have to go through tooth and nail to get to but deep down I remembered it was worth it. Soon enough I arrived in the liveliest place in New Orleans; the colours of the buildings almost telling their story as my van zoomed past them in a flourish to finally get to my new apartment, the keys were almost burning a hole in my pocket of my jeans as I saw almost jumping in my seat with anticipation for everything.

I was long be the van was parked and a well-deserved breathily sigh was passing my lips and making its way through into the humid Louisiana air, the summer still well etched into the city; the place was alive with nigh acts and party goers that roamed the streets with their vibrant clothes and their lively attitudes. It didn't take me that long to realise that my legs ached from the long journey and somehow managed to hold a certain numbness in them that I thought had passed hours ago, I was positive that my hair was in shambles from my hands constantly running through it during the ride and my general appearance screamed 'I'm extremely tired' but in the misted of the awe I was experiencing my mind forgot everything about myself as I gazed at the different people surrounding me. The people packed the night light Bourbon Street to the point of them even being on the balcony and gazing down from the roof tops at the part unfolding. It was a sight that I knew I would have to note down later for future reference, my eyes were as keen and everyone else's as my mind took mental images of the beauty of it all, somewhere deep down in me was flickering with hope that I could make this my new home.

The smile was airy on my tired face and I soon walked to the back of the van starting to collect the boxes to walk up to the apartment, the books where first in my mind as I quickly scoped the heavy boxes into my arms, the relaxation filling my body as I trudged up the steps to the burgundy door that belonged to me now.

" _Welcome to your new home Sam…"_ That voice in my head was talking again as I cheerily but still tiredly piled the boxes into my new home, I was somewhat glad that no one on the street stopped to help me, I preferred it to be done my way on my own accord, as bitchy as that sounded. Nearly everything was placed in the stark white apartment as I neared the end of the whole moving process, my mind as always drifting off to the numerous ideas I had for my final piece of college. I had from this moment up until May next year to plan it all and write it for my professor, if I had any hope of graduating next June I knew I'd have to settle in quick and get to work if I wanted it all done and edited.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I filled my thoughts with the small regret of leaving home, Richmond was the only home I knew and adjusting to the craziness of New Orleans would take a bit of time but somewhere I knew that I would make it. Maybe for once in my life I'd be able to act like an adult and make some friends, grow as a person and make something I could look back on in years and enjoy.

" _This was it, this was that finishing chapter in the story that I only knew as loneliness, the story I'd written in solitude of a young sheltered child."_


	2. Chapter One

**So finally a new chapter, this one is much longer than the prologue obviously, due to that I'm sorry if there happens to be any minor mistakes, it's taken me forever to write this, to the point my eyes actually are burning.**

 **Hope you're enjoying it so far and thanks to the people that followed/favourited that story! You're all amazing!**

 **Also thanks to XxMikaelsonForeverxX for the review, it was very kind of you :)**

* * *

" _When it's in a book I don't think it'll hurt anymore ...exist anymore. One of the things writing does is wipe things out. Replace them."_

― Marguerite Duras _, 'The Lover'_

The night came and went in a flourish of boxes and sleep deprived yawns; the most part of the night was spent sorting my books out into the proper shelves and making sure I had the right stuff in the apartment to actually make it livable. I wasn't too overly fussy about condition that the apartment was in; as long as I had the basic human needs I could happily situate myself here without a care. The home I picked wasn't one of the huge ones that were filled this street; it was just a medium sized apartment with an open plan kitchen and living space and an adjacent bedroom and bathroom, I didn't want anything huge seeing as I was living by myself so I gladly warmed up to the stark white walls and creaky wooden floors.

The home to me had some character to it so it instantly added another reason to why I was going to enjoy living here; I was barely in the apartment three hours before I set to work and was quickly checking the kitchen/living room and the bathroom and making sure I was placing the correct boxes in the correct places. The living room held the big bookcase that I wanted and longed for, upon looking it I smiled slightly, I would say that I was a well-read person; I read anything from the classics of the Victorian era to the Modern classics of today. I had accumulated quite a collection of books and I was quite upset that when it came to moving as I didn't have the space to take every book that I owned with me, a large sum of them having to be left back at my parent's house, but never the less I was glad and pleased with the books I got to bring with me.

Somehow in between sorting booking and sitting on the couch for a few seconds I had managed to fall asleep on the thing, I based it purely due to the sheer exhaustion I was feeling by the time everything that was meant to be in the living room and kitchen was put away; my average sized frame was hanging limply off the edge of the couch as the bright morning peeked through the glass of my large window and onto my eyes which winced in response the beams that were poured over my face, and it was at that moment I made a mental note that I was to invest in curtains. My eyes adjusted to the light that filled the blank you and my mind shook awake, my tired orbs blinked the sleep out and tried to welcome the morning.

Groggily and almost robotically my body sat itself up, my eyes casting out to the light blues hues in the sky that was filled with the morning sun; at first glance I thought it was maybe six or seven o'clock in the early morning but my eyes bulged out my skull slightly as my hand reached out and clicked the home button of my phone that was charging not too far from me; '10;45' the screen read as I ran my hands through my thick matted down hair, groaning inwardly I thought about how I was in dire need of a shower after the long day I had endured yesterday, the heat from the sun and the car making my body almost sticky to the touch.

I cringed slightly as I stood up from the couch, my legs aching with being stuck in a tight curled up position for a few hours. In my mind I was already trying to plan out my day as I gazed around the room mindlessly; I figured it would be a good idea to explore the Quarter to see if it fueled any inspiration in myself to write, I figured on the off chance that maybe I'd get a chance to explore some of the shops around here and maybe get a chance to meet some of the locals to the area. My mind and body were almost tired thinking about it all, but somehow I managed to coax myself actually getting ready, my sluggish legs already walking to the bathroom.

My shower was sadly short lived and my body was still filled with a small amount of tiredness, the warm water didn't make the situation for me much better; most days I'd often spent my time in the shower just thinking over things that I had to do for the day but I realised as soon as I walked into the stream of warm water that my mind wasn't in the mood to put too much thought into the day.

Like the rest of the house my bedroom was the same stark white colour, it was pretty empty except for maybe a few large boxes and the double bed that was pushed into the corner of the room. The window above the bed streamed the light in with its small beams and they were just enough to light the room with its warm natural glow; my tower clad body was shivering slightly with the coldness of the bare room, I struggled a bit to get the boxes open that contained my clothes, my mood flattering slightly as I just ripped the box open. Everything was a blur of dark clothing as I searched through the boxes to find something that catered to the 90° F weather that was currently just outside my door. A groan passed my lips as I soon grew frustrated and just grabbed the first thing I found which happened to be a black sundress, I quickly grabbed my underwear as I scurried back into the bathroom to get dressed.

~O~

 _Trying not to lose your own, boxing up everything, you've got  
All you ever knew of home, you're scared, scared to see  
Your mother there in the door, you wonder where did the years go…_

It didn't take me too long to finally get myself out of the house and into the warm Louisiana weather, with every step that my feet took away from my front door the sun warmth radiated over my body and a small redness developed on my cheeks from its heat. Like last night there was still a large crowd that filled the street; however I gazed my eyes past the people and onto the small booths and tables were lining the streets, the noise of it all however was mute to me as my earphones like always were sat in ears, the soft songs of my favourite bands drifted into my mind as my feet fell in step to the beat. My hand was tightly wrapped around the strap of my bag as I stood out onto the main road of the street and weaved my way through the people, everything was bright and colourful to the point I almost felt like a sore thumb sticking out from it all; my black attire contrasting harshly with the vividness of it all. My eyes were scanning all the shops on the street looking for something of my interest when they set a sight on a dinky shop that bore dark colours and was canopied under a striped fabric; _'Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop'_.

My brow quirked slightly in amusement at the mention of a voodoo shop and a small chuckle surpassed my lips as I remembered that somewhere online it mentioned that the city was big on tourist gimmicks. Never the less I forwarded my legs to the side of the street anyway and soon pulled up to at the shop, the consideration of going in playing in my mind. The shop was pretty in a creepy way if I was speaking honestly; muted coloured beads hung in curtains from the windows and the inside of the shop barely registered through them, crystals on cord strings hung down from the windows as the small amount of light hit them in a way that shadowed their light onto the beads behind them. Huge cabinets also lined the large bay windows of the shop; the shelves lined with candles, skulls, and overall weird trinkets.

Just standing at the window sent a chill running up my spine as it felt like cold fingers tracing under my dress. I almost would have jumped in place because of it, but I quickly came to my senses and thought it was probably just a gust of the wind, my mind writing it off. I was standing in front of the shop with my lip between teeth as I thought about going it, I didn't have a reason to be in there or even stop to look at the shop but it looked like and interesting place so my reasoning subdued to my curiosity and I took a couple careful strides to the door of the shop, taking my earphones out in the process; the door almost felt light in my hands as I pushed it open, a small bell ringing through the quiet shop as I stepped inside, the view of little vials of herbs and different trinkets flooding my vision.

The air was stuffy in the shop as I gazed at the different things that lined the shelves and the counter; the owner wasn't in sight as I wandered up to a display of necklaces that were placed on the counter. The different gems and stones were hanging on black cords and had labels adorning them, my hand lightly graced the items as they felt cool under my fingers; I was looking at them carefully and glancing at the tags when a certain one caught my eye. A stone towards the back of the display; on its black cord was a murky grey-silver stone with traces of deep blood red running through it, my fingers plucked it from its perch as I felt the cool smooth stone beneath my fingers, I was just about to read the label on what it meant when I heard a calming yet smooth voice speak behind me.

"Alunite or commonly as it's known as; Angel Wing..." The voice sent me jumping in the air and swirling around instantly to see who it belonged to, also in that moment my other hand flew to my chest to try and ease my frantically beating heart, my probably wide as plate light brown eyes scanned the woman in front of me; she must have been no less than 24, her curly dark hair framed her face and her frame was just a tad smaller than my own. Laughter danced in her warm brown eyes as she verbally chuckled at my freaked expression.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled slightly as I noticed a broom resting by her side; she gazed at the stone in my hand with a small smile before continuing talking again. "I'm Katie; I can ring that necklace up for you if you wish to buy it."

"What exactly is the stone supposed to do…?" My hand lowered from my chest as I gazed back at the stone then to Katie briefly, my eyebrow slightly raised in a gesture of wonder.

"The stone is beneficial in the arts, heightening creativity while at the same time grounding that creativity in current reality." She chuckled again moving towards the counter, lifting the panel to it and walking behind it, my body moved with her as I turned back to the counter.

"It's works well in balancing physical and emotional energies as well as environmental energies, bringing unbalanced or dysfunctional energies into harmony…It's sort of cool really" she continued with a small smile as I quirked a small smile too at the mention of the creativeness that was behind the stone but as always somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the same voice that everyone possessed speak; _It's just a stone._

"Not a believer then?" She smirked slightly as if almost she could hear my inner thoughts, again my eyes widened slightly as I didn't try to argue with her. "You're new to town aren't you?"

I kept the small sigh in my as I placed the necklace down on the counter and scratched the back of my neck out of habit, the awkwardness almost radiating off my body.

"You can tell?" I nervously chuckled.

"I make a habit of remembering every face in the Quarter, and I've never seen yours before, you can connect the dots…What's your name child?" She quirked an eyebrow at me and smiled almost like she knew something that I didn't. I internally cringed at the mention of the word 'child' the mention of the word bringing memories back of my grandfather and his horribly old fashioned ways.

"Samantha Coleman…Call me Sam if you want" I nodded slightly, creeped out slightly by this seemingly nice woman.

"Well Sam, you gonna buy that necklace there or not? I'll toss in something else if you do." She smiled charmingly at me; I looked down at the necklace slightly with a small sigh. It couldn't hurt to play into some myth for once, even if it was something as ridiculous as this.

"Fine…How much? And what's the extra?" I laughed almost breathly as I reached my hand and rummaged around my bag for my wallet, my hand hitting my notebook and pen slightly as I grabbed hold of the cold leather of my wallet.

"Normally? Twenty-five, but seeing as you're new and I like you I'll lower it to ten." She grinned as she grabbed a small bag to place the necklace in; the brown paper had the shops name on it in fancy red curvature, soon enough my money was placed on the counter next to it. "The extra is this..."

Her hand quickly reached under the counter and pulled out a small white and gold box, she had a small smile spreading across her face as she placed it on the counter next to the bag; my eyes scanned it slightly as I hummed slightly at its supposed contents.

"Vervain and Lemon White Tea..." I mumbled out thoughtfully with a slight look of approval.

"Aids moods and brightens it; it's also great for putting you to sleep, safe to drink before you think I'm gonna poison you" She chuckled slightly as she soon placed the tea in the bag too, I gave a small chuckle to it too as I graciously accepted the bag as she held it out to me.

"I'll take your word for it" I grinned slightly at her, she merely laughed at me as I placed my wallet back in my bag and prepared myself to leave, the day still ahead of me as I tried to work out where to go next. "I'd love to stay and chat with you Katie, but I fear I had to go, it was nice to meet you though, I'll be sure to come in at some point."

Katie looked like she was about to say something but bit her lip as I quickly sorted myself out and headed to the door of the shop with a small smile thrown back at her, I heard a small sigh pass her lips as my hand touched the cold metal of door' stopping slightly when I heard her speak.

"Sam…" she begun with a bit lip, her voice wavering slightly towards the end, I stopped and turned to face her politely as I waited for her to speak. She puffed a breath out her lips and stared at me with an almost pitiful yet sad smile. _"Be careful in the Quarter…Things aren't exactly as they used to be…"_

~O~

My brows were drawn together in a confused frown as my feet shuffled on to Bourbon Street, Katie's previous words running through my head as I gazed slightly at everything surrounding me; _what did she mean by be careful, that things aren't exactly how they used to be…? This part of town doesn't exactly scream crime infestation or murderers everywhere._

My inner debate ringing slightly in my head as I focused my gaze on the details of the hectic street, my earphones were long forgotten as I really focused on at all; colourful fabrics were draped over the balconies of people's home, the signs of shops jutting out onto the streets, the brickwork of nearly every building painted in some abnormal colour, jazz music filling the air, it was all somehow simply beautiful. Her question was almost hanging in the air in front of me as I saw nothing wrong with what was in front of my very eyes, I know I hadn't been in the city any less than a day but everything seemed normal; simplistic in a way, the Quarter seemed nothing shy of what a district in a town should be. Suppose I wasn't exactly one to judge, I barely knew the city and before yesterday I had never even been here before, none the less I shook my head at the messaged she left for me and decided that I needed to clear my head. I was getting confused at something that could be meaningless.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I gazed further down the street, a largish sigh sticking out onto the street; _Rousseau's_. For the umpteenth time today my brows quirked at something somewhat interesting to me, from what I could see on the sign it was a bar and grill and currently had quite a lot of people going into it. My feet neared closer to the place as my nose picked up the scent of some form of spicy food that I could only guess that it was Gumbo remembering that I was in the Deep South. I pondered slightly if it was worth going into the place, like the apparent voodoo shop I was slightly conflicted about to going in, sensing a weird chill in the place again.

" _Oh my god…You're as bad at decision makings as mom is..."_ I drawled in my head slightly, I always had some knack for out weighing my reasons for going places, it was partly the reason I didn't actually go a lot of places. Along with the obvious trying to talk myself out of it, I also groaned inwardly at having to use the fake ID my older brother Brandon gave to me as a joke birthday gift; if I was still in Richmond I would just be able to walk down the stairs from my room and pour myself a drink of a bottle that belonged to my parents or go to the bar that was on the campus of college, either way I was doing something illegal, not that I entirely mind too much.

Braving it I craned my shoulders back slightly and prepared to enter the bar, praying in my head that I wouldn't get flung out for being underage; as the door opened beneath I was greeted with warm smell of food and the ominous chatter of locals, a brief of confident demeanor on my face as I shuffled into the bar looking around at all the dark browns and greens that covered the interior. The bar was elegant and tables filled the space around it as my legs progressed forward towards it and my eyes catching hold of the dozens of glass bottles that littered the back of it in a tasteful non-messy way, the light glinted off the multi-coloured liquids that filled the bottles making them glow slightly.

My eyes flickered over slightly to a blonde that was serving someone in the far corner of the bar; a slightly passive look on her defined face ad by the looks of it the person she was serving clearly irking her. I deciding to be patient and wait for the bartender to come over to me; I sat down on one of the high wooden stools the went with the dark bar, my hand instantly reaching into my bag to grab my reading glasses and notebook as I saw now a fit time to write down some possible ideas; slipping the black rimmed glasses on I flipped the leather book open.

Instantly I was greeted with the sight of parts of my clearly rushed and tired handwriting from nights passed, the normally neat curved structure ruined in the franticness of 4am idea rushes and tiredness; the rather fancy pen in my hand tapped against the wood of the bar in a unknown rhythm as I glanced over everything that I wrote, my college lecture brief written at the top of a page in blood red. Looking at the book you would think that it was a scribbled mess of notes but somehow the chaos of it all made sense to me, my glasses were resting on the edge of my nose lazily as I looked at the parts of the brief that I circled and continued in tangents of my own personal rambling.

' _Mysticism - self-delusion or dreamy confusion of thought, supernatural. Something unordinary or seen as a myth, mythical?'_ My notes were rather badly taken as I huffed slightly at sheer annoyance at myself for not really paying attention; my lip was drawn between my teeth as I flicked through the pages with careful eyes, noting down things that came to mind which my hand soon drawing up to a new clean page. My hand drifted carefully and effortlessly to me as I wrote at the top of the blank page my location and my new ideas, as always I was in a trance as I failed to notice a pair of legs stopping in front of me.

"College student?" I heard a small understanding laugh from in front of me as I flicked my head up quickly, sliding my glasses off in the process; my eyes locked with that of the eye of the blonde that was serving earlier, her annoyed attitude washed away as she smiled slightly but understandingly at me.

"You can tell?" I laughed with her as I gestured to the book in front of me, her stance was strong and her head was held high as looked down at the book in front of briefly.

"Yeah, and if I can guess right you're a…English Literature Student?" She squinted slightly as she analysed me in the open, I smirked a little noticing clearly she is/maybe was a psychology student.

"Creative and Fiction Writing, but I do minor in English Lit…And by the looks of it, you're a psychology student, I'd recognise the look" I explained slightly with a small smile, placing my pen down on the bar, giving the woman my full attention. She looked impressed slightly with my guess as I briefly glanced down at her name tag; _Camille_

"What can I get you?" She placed a small towel down on the bar as she leaned forward on it slightly; I bit my lip briefly as I scanned my mind for something to drink, my thought soon enough landing on my favourite.

"Vodka with lemonade and lime please" I gave a friendly smile as she quirked her brow at me bemusedly, clearly seeing I was underage, unlike a bartender I'd seen she leaned forward to me slightly and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Normally I don't serve minors but understanding what college is like I'll change my mind for now, next time, bring a fake ID." She grinned slightly at me as she turned to make my drink, my jaw dropped slightly at her, but there was still amusement dancing on my features as I chuckled slightly at the bold bartender. Cami was pretty to say the least; her light blond locks hung in loose curls that framed her face, her strong jaw suited her and she dressed in a casual yet still sophisticated manner, instantly I knew I could respect the type of person she was.

Before long she was placing my drink on the bar and I was sliding money over to it; adding tip that she deserved as I laughed a little. The small burn of the spirit sliding down my throat was numbing me a little as I took a sip. There was a brief silence as she looked around the bar to see if there was anyone else for her to serve but soon enough her green-blue eyes landed back on me with a soft smile.

"I've never seen you in here before, I'm Camille, but you can call me Cami" She spoke politely to me as she leant on the bar to give her full attention to me.

"Nice to meet you Cami, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam" I laughed slightly at us both shortening our names and clearly Cami found it funny too as her laugh blended with mines slightly, I smiled lightly as I continued "You've never seen me here before cause I'm actually new to the city, it's sort of writers get away for me" I nodded slightly licking my lips, the sweet and bitter of the drink mixing on my tongue.

"Writers getaway huh…Well, you've picked a fantastic city to write in, how long are you staying?" She asked me kindly, genuinely interested in what I had to stay, a smile faintly painted my lips at that.

"Seven months, it's actually my last year of college so I thought my final project needed something special" I explained slightly with a small grin, her eyes bulged out at the mention of seven months here, but she laughed it off, her laugh trailing at the end.

"Seven months? You're certainly dedicated to the cause." I laughed with her as I leaned my weight on my elbows that were firmly placed on the bar.

"Oh the beauty of online college courses, I get to be lazy and I barely get to see my lecturer or even be on campus" I grinned like the Cheshire cat as I relished slightly in my laziness, Cami merely shook her head and laughed at me as she glanced at the side of the bar she was on before, her smile flattered as she stared at something. As always my curiosity broke me as I turned my head too, and my eyes widened at what she was staring at; a was man sitting at the other end of the bar smirking mischievously at Cami, as if he was toying with her, this would probably be just another weird encounter if the man wasn't gorgeous.

The man I was staring at to describe him briefly was Roman like but in a modern classy way; he had short curly blonde hair that was a dirty blonde, a strong cheek to jaw structure with stubble gracing his jaw, his skin was pale ivory as he blue iris' held their cocky stare with Cami, a smirk painting his pale pink lips. If I actually had some confidence to talk to him I would have but no one needed to endure my horrible attempts at trying to charm people, a blush merely spread across my cheeks as I scolded myself for staring.

Quick enough my eye flicked back to Cami who looked slightly angry with the man in front of her, I would had asked her if she was okay but we'd only met and I didn't want to overstep into something that could be personal. I bit my lip slightly again as I finished off the remainders of my drink, jumping slightly as Cami flicked around and grabbed a notepad from her apron. She scribbled something down on it before ripping it from the pad and placing it in front of me with a grace of a smile.

"My number, I want to get to know you more." She smiled nicer and acted nicer than anyone ever probably had before. If I could see myself at that moment I would had witnessed my eyes softening at the kind gesture that I wasn't used to having. A grin pulled itself in my lips as I nodded slightly.

"I'd love to stay and chat to you Sam but work calls, I hope to see you again soon." She smiled apologetically at me, but it was almost sad at the same time.

"It's no bother, Cami, I'll be sure to come in tomorrow." I smiled courteously at her while placing the bit of paper in my notebook for later. After a brief goodbye and a hug over the bar, Cami left to go out the back and probably do her job; I was smiling like a child as I packed my things away into my bag, normally I didn't really get on with people I just met but there was something sincere about Cami that put me at ease and made me feel less tense.

My stuff was safely in my bag and it was back on my shoulder with the shopping back in my hand as my legs stood up from the seat, I glanced over the bar out of habit; my eyes flickered over everyone and I saw a diverse amount of people, as my eyes dragged back to the bar in front of me I locked eyes with the man who had been talking to Cami earlier. My light brown iris' locked to his piercing blue ones as he smirked in my direction, his hand raising his drink to me in an almost kind yet at the same time still mocking manner; it took me a couple seconds to shake his gaze as I turned hastily towards the exit of the bar, my legs finally leaving the place.

I could still feel his gaze on me as I walked out, the shiver spreading up my spine; I smiled thought as I reached the warmth of the sun again, mind thinking about what just happened.

 _Had I just made a friend..?_

* * *

 ** _Review, favourite and follow if you want :3_**


	3. Chapter Two

_The less we say about it the better  
We'll make it up as we go along  
Feet on the ground  
Head in the sky  
It's alright, I know nothing's wrong.. Nothing's wrong_

If someone was to tell me in high school that by the time I was twenty I would meet someone that probably understood me more than anyone else had before I would tell them they were crazy, I would believe them even less if they told me they would somehow be on the course to be a really good friend of mines; that's what Cami was, since our first meeting at the bar we had somehow managed to click using the essence of the technology that the 21st century had to offer. Cami by far was one of the sweetest and smartest girls I had ever met and I almost didn't believe her when she told me that due to being a psychologist she never thought to keep a friend group, that's where we clicked. She and I met on the common ground that both of our fields of degrees and hobbies forced us to see the word different with a more complex outlook on it all, they weren't exactly the same but we somehow still managed to have a conversation about hardships that we had and things that just generally bothered us.

I had only known her a few days and only had a chance to see her once due to her work but texting somehow made it easy for us to talk, since then I had only been into the streets of the Quarter once, my moving and work I had to do hindering me stepping out again; so far I had spent the last four days coped up in the house with novels of interest sitting around me and a laptop that shined bright with a blank page and a the blinking curser of unlikely doom, my blood probably had caffeine contents that were sky high and the bags under my eyes had probably deepened in colour from my ominous lack of sleep. But without fail I skimmed every page of things I wrote, every book that I thought could relate, and every notebook that could work with vigor and determination; but as my luck goes and always went, I had been hindered in the mind and still couldn't come up with a topic to write from.

My frustration grew and raised with every passing hour as the days turned to night and my mind went from a state of aggravated consciousness to restless sleep, I was always told that the final piece you had to write was the hardest to come up with but I was almost crying out for some sign of what I should write. This carried on for two days before I was finally drawn out of my home and into civilization with the rest of the world; I was awoke but the sound of constant buzzing from my stupid phone at what I thought was a ridiculous time in the morning, I remember my hand stretching it to answer it as I hastily placed the thing to my ear.

"Hello." My voice was hoarse and groggy from the sleep as I spoke rather annoyed into the phone, not bothering really to see who was actually calling; I jumped slightly at the sound of a relieved but still equally annoyed voice on the other end.

"Finally, I've been trying to call you all day, where have you been." The familiar voice of Cami filled my ears as I noticed the aggro edge to her normally calm tone, my eyebrows furrowed slightly at the sound of 'trying to call you all day' but it dawned on me what time it actually was when I bothered to look at the clock that sat in the corner of the room; _16:56._

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for that, I only just woke up…" I spoke through the ear piece with wide eyes as I trailed slightly off awkwardly at the end my eyes were skimming my blank bedroom as felt my cheek heat up in an unneeded bout of embarrassment.

"How long were you asleep? Or better yet, when did you fall asleep if you're only just waking up in the late afternoon Sam?" The blonde chuckled on the other side of the phone, clearly not mad that I made her wait so long for me to answer, I thought back slightly trying to pin point when I actually fell asleep.

"Four…Or maybe five…The sun was coming up…" I drawled out slightly as I thought with some concentration on my face, I could nearly see Cami shaking her head at my antics but she laughed none the less.

"That's it; I'm forcing you out of the house you've been in there for days" She spoke with her voice of authority like she was handling a small child or a grumpy teen that refused to leave her dark bedroom, which in a sense I sort was like the last one but I didn't say anything to it; her voice however still held a sense of humour to it like her demands weren't too serious but you were to be a fool not to meet them soon.

"Okay mother, when would you like me out of the house?" I let out a soft sigh as I ran my hand through my hair that to be honest desperately needed to be cleaned, hell everything about me needed to be cleaned at this moment, there was a brief moment of silence from Cami before she spoke again.

"Do you think you'll be able to get to the bar by seven?" She questioned slightly, my eyes flickering back to the clock for a brief moment; _17:08…_

"Can a nap be included…?" I quizzed pushing it a little; at the same time I was stifling a laugh from her, hoping that I wasn't pushing her buttons too much. Again I could sense the eye roll from the other side of the phone; a small ' _tsk_ ' noise could be heard in placement of a scoff for once.

"Out of bed, into some clothes and into the bar by seven, no naps or arguments" A small sigh left my lips as my body physically crashed back into my haven of warmth and comfort, a small reply left my lips too as I received a 'Goodbye' that was far too cheery for anyone's liking especially my own; the contemplation of getting up crossed my mind as I weighed out the reasoning for actually leaving the house, the stress of the story could be felt behind my dreary eyes and the tension was slowly building up in my head and muscles like it tended to do when I was placed in a series of difficult thoughts that I never truly enjoyed.

' _Going to the bar could be fun'_ my minute mile mind was weighing it all out still, Cami hadn't really left me much of a choice in going to the bar and she did set me a specific time; it was of now of a question of when I was going to bother to get out of my warm blanket cave and go into the real world for a while. As always with a groan and a childish kick of my legs I managed to drag myself out of my self-made habitat, the air wasn't cold as my bare feet touched the wooden floor of the room, the heat from the New Orleans sun was floating in the air as a tired yawn passed my slightly cracked lips; my tiredness hung like an awkward tension in the air as the clocked ticked annoyingly from the corner of the room, a silent reminder of my need to get my butt moving and get dressed.

My muscles ached with their lack of movement as I soon enough made my way out of my blank bedroom to my equally blank open kitchen; the sweet sounds of music were filling the room as the kettle on the stove whistled with such intensity to remind me that my tea would soon enough be brewed and in my hands. A chuckled passed left my mouth as I listened to closely to the sounds of The Animals, their song House of the Rising Sun somewhat fitting into the overall impression that NOLA gave to me; the rusty organ and gravelly voice made me stare out on to the streets with a slight longing as the afternoon sun bathed the cobble in an orange hue that had the tourist scattering for their night time activities, the heat was always present in this place as my nimble fingers flipped the latch on the old window to listen to the noises of the street, the talk adding something to the music.

"I'm going back to New Orleans, to wear that ball and chain.." I lightly sang to myself as I watched the steam rise from the mug in front of me, the sweet smell of the tea that was given to me Jardin Gris filling my senses with a calm undertone. A sigh and a hum of contentment left my throat as I sipped the hot liquid, the rolls of heat fuelled shivers covering my skin as I cherished the sense of warmth the tea gave, my hands were as warm as the mug as I walked around my apartment sort of observing everything that was mine; the plain walls, couches, the binding of my books, candles, ornaments that littered that apartment and the crystal I had gotten a couple of days ago hanging from the window. The warm afternoon light caused the crystal to light up with a soft white glow as I took on hand off the mug to touch it tenderly, I didn't believe Katie that I possessed abilities to inspire but I was pretty to look at now and again, it wasn't put it its intended use as a necklace as I decided after I had got it that I would be better suited to a window decoration then something to glamour up my all black outfits, none the less it was still a beautiful piece that still held a essence of mysterious to is grey and red looks.

Soon enough a couple songs passed on the stereo as I gazed at the clock with glassy eyes, I had officially wasted forty minutes just lounging around my home and it was now probably a reasonable time to bother to make myself look presentable. I was humming slightly as I scurried down the hall to the bathroom, my bare feet making a shuffling sound on the wooden floors as I tried not to skid around in a hurry; the bathroom, like the rest of the house, was bare white and unhomely. Cosmetics scattered the bare counters and products lined the back of them as I glared slightly at the mess I should have cleaned up days ago, I was stood in front of the mirror as I looked at the mess I was in; my short locks were a wavy unclean mess, bags that only a heavy concealer could cover were making home under my eyes, my chapped lips making me look dead as I cringed slightly at the thought of going out. My hand reached for the valve of the shower as the hot water started to instantly steam up everything, the pelting water like heavy rain as I quickly stripped down to the bare; I let out a groan of relief as the hot water cascaded down my body, untying every stress knot and washing away my troubles temporarily, my routine was in no rush as I lathered shampoo in to my locks, time wasting away.

Much to my despair, my shower didn't last that long as I was forcibly ejected from the steamy cavern by the hot water running cold, like the water my mood was slightly cold as I mumbled obscenities at the contraption with scowl on my face; I was mumbling the swears all the way back to the bedroom as almost started yelling them at the fact that everything piece of clothing I owned was still mostly cooped up in boxes that I had neglected to unpack days ago, I puffed air annoyed out of my cheeks as I frustratingly grabbed some underwear and a random black sundress to get dressed into. My wardrobe never had been colourful, as my grandmother liked to call it I was 'void' of colour in my life, not that I minded, In my opinion I looked better in blacks and greys then bright colours; gave me an edge. I huffed as I pulled my clothes on, my clean make up less face glancing at the clock every so often to check my time; as per usual I had merely 20 minutes to do everything before I actually had to leave.

' _18:35'_ The stupid clock was taunting me as I made my way back to the bathroom to try and tame my hair and conceal my bags in limited time; my wavy hair was always a messy as I dragged a brush through it to untangle the beast, I felt like David conquering Goliath as my hair started to look less like a bush and more like normal wavy hair, my makeup of course as always was rushed to hell as I quickly skipped the foundation and only bothered to put on the bare necessities. I was quick with the mascara and eyeliner before tossing them down on the counter running through again back to my room to grab my bag, making sure I had my notebook, pen, glasses and other things that were essential to me to be able to leave the house; time was flying by me as I hopped around like an idiot pulling my boots on, if I wasn't in a rush I would have chuckled at my idiocy but I was in game mode at the moment as I grabbed a cardigan for the walk and my phone, the electronic was stuffed into my bag as I walked around making sure everything that needed to be off was switched off and my windows were closed before I grabbed my keys and shot out the door with lightning speed.

~O~

 _Act like you've been here before  
Smile less and dress up some more  
Tie up your scarf real tight  
These boys are out for blood tonight_

Even though it was late afternoon boarding on evening when I left the house, the streets were bustling with life as I power walked down Bourbon St. performers and stalls still lined the colourful streets as the ever so pleasing sound of jazz filled my ears pepping up my fast steps with ease; my eyes wandered around the place as people lined the balconies and roofs, drinks in hand and smiles on faces as they began the party that would never stop, the nightlife in NOLA was something to admire as they were right in thinking that these were party people and this was their kingdom, I would often hear the party goers in the early hours of the morning singing their songs of praise and talking like they were sober enough to comprehend their actions. Rousseau's wasn't exactly far from my apartment but the drunkards that got constantly in my way were riling up my nerves and testing me slightly as I dodged them in the streets, I had always been a punctual person and I absolutely hated to be late to anywhere and especially now I was getting antsy at the thought of being even a little late to the bar; I knew Cami didn't mind if I was a little late but it still bothered me to be, I eventually strayed off the path onto the pedestrianised road, walking in the gap in the middle of the action.

My boots were clicking against the gravel beneath me as I let out a pained sigh of relief at the almost glowing ' _Rousseau's_ ' sign that filled my vision, there was about what felt like a hundred people separating me from my goal as I turned on my annoyed 'get out of my way voice' that I learned from going shopping with my mother for many years; I was expertly maneuvering my way through the public as I spoke in a manner than hopefully got my urgency to get through them across, my lips were pulled into a tight line as I spotted the doors of the place within my reach as I reached out a slender arm to push through them.  
In very Samantha-esk fashion I tumbled through them slightly with a small gasp, I for once managed to stay planted on my feet but my stumble didn't go unnoticed as a couple people sitting near the door slightly sniggered at my misfortune, the urge to stick my rather offensive finger up at them grew with annoyance but I was drawn out of my glare by the blonde behind the bar. A sigh of a laugh passed my lips as I trudged up to the old bar to talk to the barmaid, she as always looked good and professional as she laughed slightly at my entrance or more of a tumble; I mockingly pouted as I tossed my bag on the bar with a huff and sat down at the dark green stool I sat at when I first came here.

"Nice to see you finally made it." Cami's womanly laugh filled my ears as I shot a playful glare at her teasingly but not without sending a small eye roll her way first.

"Not my fault people swarm the streets like locus now is it? It was an adventure getting here from my apartment" I grumbled slightly taking my wallet out my bag to buy a drink, swearing for the umpteenth time today to myself for the mess that was my life.

"Not your day?" She laughed, "What can I get you?" she quizzed me with slight understanding in her eyes, clearly ready to get whatever I wanted. I smiled slightly pulling my fake ID she had told me to bring before out of my purse, I stifled a laugh with a serious face as she pinched it from my hands looking at it was an amused brow quirk.

"Samantha James, age twenty five from Santa Fe…Fake age, fake name, and fake home town? Impressive, we never had anything this real looking when I was your age" She chuckled at me as the fake ID was handed back to me, I gave a fake shocked look as she just got my the drink I had asked for last time I was here.

"Excuse you, I am not that young" It was my turn to laugh. "I'm twenty I'll have you know, and for the record the ID was a present for my birthday, specially made" I kept laughing slightly as she placed the cold glass down in front of me, as normal I slid the money over with a decent tip as I lifted the bitter liquid to my lips, savoring the taste.

"You're still a child, shush." She chuckled gazing around the bar for anything to do, she was partly leaning on the bar as her eyes flickered back to mine with amusement that almost danced in her eyes making me raise a brow.

"So Sam, you enjoy your clearly reasonable sleep schedule? Or do you always make the habit to sleep till late afternoon?" She teased me slightly as I rolled my eyes at her, a small scoff escaping my parted lips.

"For the benefit of the doubt, I don't always do that, I just spent the whole night writing that I forgot to sleep." I tried to convince her and myself, my face must have gave away my lies as we both looked at each other and chuckled, not buying what I was saying.

"Okay, It does happen a lot but I honestly was writing till very late.." I chuckled some more sipping my drink, Cami made a noise at the back of her throat with a smile clearly amused by the antics of a sleepy college student.

"Okay, Sam, okay.." She laughed slightly cleaning the bar with a rag on her apron, she was still looking around the bar with a soft smile till it suddenly dropped, an annoyed scowl taking its place. I followed her gaze slightly as I looked over my shoulder to see the blonde man that raised a mocking cheers with his glass last time I was here enter through the doors of the bar, however, he wasn't alone with time as someone I couldn't quite see walked beside him to sit at the bar, their strides were long as they sat not too far from me this time, I paid them no other attention as I turned back Cami with a smile, whom I may add still didn't look happy.

"Well by that scowl you've got there I'm guessing you're not a fan?" I dropped my voice to a playful whisper, not like they could hear me if I spoke normally anyway but I dropped it anyway, her glare was annoyed and trained on me at she rolled her eyes at the two men that entered that bar, I stifled a laugh as I pursed my lips in a tight playful smile.

"I guess you could use that term." She scoffed slightly, her arms now crossed tightly over her chest, my mouth opened to reply to her catty attitude but I was interrupted but what I thought was one of the most gorgeous accents in the world.

" _Camille, Love.."_ You could almost call it comical Cami and I turning around at the same time to stare at the owner of the voice; I turned around curious at the man before as Cami pulled a tight lip smile at him, the blonde was something to look at but my eyes passed him to the brunette sitting beside him.

I could hear Cami trudge over to talk to them as I looked at the other man with curious eyes, his eyes were trained elsewhere though as I observed him, to say the least, he was gorgeous; he was dressed in a dark green casual quarter length sleeved t-shirt, which I may add was straining slightly at the muscles on his arms, dark jeans on long legs, and dark boots to top it off. He had the face to match though; deep brown eyes framed by dark lashes, perfectly styled tussled brown locks looked like he ran his hand through it, a handsomely clefted chin and strong jaw to match. He was godly in a sense and I hoped he had the same accent as the other man because god, he was too good to be true.

Again in a very Samantha fashion I neglected to think that I was in fact staring at the handsome stranger, the annoyed voice of Cami talking drew me out of it long enough to see that I had caught the attention of the brown eyed man who was now smirking at me; my cheeks instantly flamed as my gaze shot forward to stare at the bottles behind the bar, praying silently that in this moment I was anywhere but here, I could feel his smirk as I stared at Cami grumpily shuffling around from the side of me pouring them drinks. Her voice was annoyed and aggravated as she answered their questions in a tone that would make even me flinch, I couldn't understand her displeasure with the two men but my cheeks were too inflamed at the moment to turn and observe the situation happening from the side of me. Soon enough the peevish blonde was situated in front of me again, her face set into a look I had seen on my own mother far too often as a kid, her eyes were rolled as she grabbed my drink from me taking a sip of it, the conversation with the mysterious make clearing getting to her.

"That's was mines..." I felt the wrath of the warrior being sent my way, "But you can have some.." I nodded slightly trying not to piss her off any more than she already was.

My voice was in a light chuckle as she pursed her lips slightly, I had never seen the blonde so disgruntled as she gulped my drink down, my eyebrow raising at her as I leaned my chin on my hand, the flames that were my cheeks dying down slightly; I observed Cami slightly as I thought to myself why she was so mad, my voice was slightly dimmed down a tone as I talked to her.

"Something tells me that, that man over there isn't just a stranger that pissed you off?" I asked with a tilt of my head, my hair was brushing my shoulders as my tired head was still leaning fully on my hand which was propped up on the bar in a careless attitude.

"You could say that." She was horrendously blunt on that one "But you could also say that he's a maniacal asshole with a god complex, but that would just be speculation." A smile was raised on her pink lips, the sarcasm shown in the tight lip.

"Ouch." I chuckled, "Is he a friend or an ex, cause with an attitude like that you're sounding like an angry vodka aunt." Her glare seemed to increase with that comment and she was about reply with some amount of fury I can imagine but a smooth accent cut her to the chase.

" _Oh Darling…My dear brother Nik can only dream of being with the lovely Camille" His voice was like velvet as I slowly turned around to give eye contact with the beautiful brunette that was sitting no more than 6 feet away from me, a chill physically ran up my spine like cold fingers caressing the bumps as I started into the bottomless brown eyes._

"Does he now?" I held my voice as strong as possible whilst clearing my throat, my heart felt like it sped up a notch and my nervousness set in as I gained the attention of the two siblings. "Well I can only guess that's nice for him." I quipped back slightly as I turned in my seat slightly to try and give the impression that I wasn't actually melting inside.

A smirk was dancing on his lips as the blonde, whom I now knew as Nik, sat staring forward with his jaw set in aggravation at his brothers teasing; I could see the brunettes eyes staring me down and looking at my being as a whole, as I stared at Cami with a slightly silent plea of 'help me'. His eyes were set flames on my skin as he raised an eyebrow at me, almost looking at me like I was a meal and he was starved for days.

"Well Darling, I do believe that is so…I'm Kol." His confident demeanor and his cockiness was raiding off him and on to me in waves as I nodded slightly at the confirmation of his name, his glass was tipped to me much like his brothers was the other day as I held the edge of the bar in my iron grip at the attractive man talking to me.

"Samantha.." My voice was soft as I for once used only my full name as an introduction, if one couldn't tell before I wasn't used to attention from men, especially good looking ones; it was a foreign island to me and I had no hopes of visiting it, it was just something I didn't do. It felt almost disrespectful of my to use my shortened counterpart of my name with him, so to spare the informality I used my 'Sunday name' as my grandmother loved to put it.

" _Samantha.._ " The words rolled of his accented tongue beautifully almost poetically "Beautiful name." His brother scoffed at his charms, his hands gripping his glass as he interrupted him with an annoyed voice.

"Spare the girl your empty charms, Kol; it's almost saddening to watch." Nik rolled his eyes at I think was his younger brother, the man Kol looked slightly annoyed with his brother but his smirk only widened as such as his eyes met with mines, like he could almost hear my heart thumping with panic in my chest.

"Now brother, I'm sure the darling Samantha can speak for herself, I mean she is does possess that quick wit don't you think?" Cami and myself were still panted firmly where we were with slightly shocked feelings settling on us as I gaped inside on how to actually form words to answer this man; it felt as if my English major was going down the drain as I blubbered inside like a fish out of what wondering how to fathom words, I was however familiar with this sort of god complex that both the brothers seemed to be holding so within seconds and finalizing a quick recovery I pulled myself together.

"Thank you, Kol." I coughed slightly "Complements taken into consideration as such, but your brother is right, spare me the charm, I'm not interested."

" _Oh but you are…" That nagging voice spoke in my head "But he didn't have to know that" I mentally quipped back at myself._

His face was a pretty picture as my quip back hit him, it didn't help that his brother's chuckle at my statement only darkened his mood slightly. It was light a wheel of darkness spinning in his eyes as his brown iris' darkened slightly as he stared at me with intensity that almost have me figuring out in I wanted to jump into his arms or jump out of the door.

"Is that so darling…?" He spoke, his voice deeper if that was possible as he stared me down; he looked at me as if he was trying to persuade me with his eyes and I swore for a second that his pupils behind their darkness expanded and drastically changed inwards like he was trying to hypnotise me with his stare. My eyebrows were furrowed and my voice was confused as I looked at him back, my heart still going miles an hour in my chest.

"Yes, that is so…" My face was drawn in and I was horribly confused at his change of mood as his brother and himself looked at me with a raised eyebrow themselves; they looked at me if they were marveled at me, much to my confusion that man Kol sat straighter in his seat, his hand raising his drink to his phenomenally pink lips. The amber liquid quickly disappeared as I spared another glance at Cami, whom of which watched the weird encounter with her own furrowed eyebrows; I had expected them to be trained on the two men but they had in fact be centered on me.

The awkwardness was rising in the air as I felt like everyone was staring at me, my nimble hands were playing with a loose thread on my dress and my lip was drawn between my teeth as I turned in my seat slightly, my hands letting go of the threat to grasp the handle of my bag; I felt the urgency to get out of there in that minute as I gazed up at Cami with soft eyes and a soft smile to match.

"Now that I think of it, I'm actually really tired, do you mind if I rain check with you…?" My eyes were in a plead as I felt the brown iris's from beside me bore into me, shock I think that I had turned him down to quickly; Cami was quick to nod and I almost sighed out loud at that as I quickly made work of standing up from my seat to hug my friend over the bar. It was safe to say I felt all kinds of emotions as I whispered my goodbyes to Cami.

My heart was still racing as I let go of her, my eyes flickering briefly to Kol, his lips were still wearing a reminiscent of a smirk as I scurried away from the bar almost too quickly; I could still feel the stares on my as my hands pushed the door open to the real world, the bar felt a million degrees as my skin was still aflame with everything that went on. Quarter air wasn't exactly cool as I stepped out into the street but it felt somewhat cooling to me as I breathed slowly at my embarrassment, my heels echoing again off the sidewalk as I made quick work going home.

 _Well I hope I never run into him again…_

* * *

 _I really have no excuse for not posting this sooner other than the fact I've been working my butt off with school seeing as its my last year, I'll try to update as often as I can but I can't make promises of a chapter every week._

 _Other than that I hope you all at least enjoy this chapter, remember to leave feedback, favorite, and follow :3_

 _Songs used;  
Slow It Down - The Lumineers  
This Must Be the Place (Naive Melody) - The Lumineers_


End file.
